Brotherhood Meeting
by Red Witch
Summary: Ever wonder what a meeting of the Brotherhood is like? Here's my answer.


****

I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. Just crazy ideas. I liked 'Operation Rebirth'! Even though once again there was no sign of the Brotherhood. Something tells me that by the end of this season mutants will finally be revealed to the general public and then the real fun begins! 

**Brotherhood Meeting**

"Okay I now call this weekly meeting of the Brotherhood of Mutants into order," Lance pounded a gavel on the table. The Brotherhood was all sitting down. "Brother Blob will you read the minutes of the last meeting please?"

"Okay," Fred flipped through a notebook. "Everybody said a lot of stuff. Then they said some more stuff. I drew a picture of a dog. Then Tabby ranted about Blue Boy for a while, Lance and Pietro got into an argument and I got a snack from the fridge. I forgot what I ate but that looks like a ketchup stain…"

"All right!" Lance snapped. "That's enough! First order of business is to appoint someone else to take the minutes of our meetings!"

"I'll do it!" Pietro snapped the notebook from Fred's hand and wrote at full speed. "Okay all caught up! Next!"

"Okay let's hear from our acquisition committee," Lance said. "Toad, Pietro what did you get?" There was a huge pile of things in a box on the table. 

"Well I got sixteen dollars from picking pockets," Todd said. "It was a slow day today. The teachers don't get paid for another week or so. I also got a pack of gum, two pens, and a roll of toilet paper from the bathroom." 

"Pathetic," Pietro sniffed. "I got two rolls of toilet paper, five tissue boxes from the nurse as well as some aspirin and a box of those tongue depressor things. I also got a dozen plates from the cafeteria as well as some silverware, all the candy from the vending machine in the teacher's lounge and fifty dollars from the new security guard!"

"Show off," Todd grumbled. 

"I also got twelve rolls of toilet paper from McDonalds, a ton of paper napkins and condiments, and seven happy meals with toys!" Pietro smirked proudly.

"Where's the food?" Lance asked.

"Ask Blob!" Pietro glared at Fred.

"I was hungry!" Fred whined.

"You're always hungry!" Lance snapped.

"Well I didn't eat the toys," Fred said. 

"Wonderful," Lance grumbled.

"I want the Mickey Mouse figure yo!" Todd spoke up. 

"I get Cinderella!" Tabitha said. 

"Can we divide the toys later?" Lance groaned. "Let's get on with it shall we? Did anyone else get stuff we can use today?"

"Yeah I got some cash," Tabitha took out a ton of quarters from her purse. "Hit some video games and payphones. I think there's twenty bucks there." 

"I got some candy bars!" Fred said taking a few out. Some of them were already open.

"O-kay," Lance sighed. "Well there's over 80 bucks in cash total. I suggest we use that to pay the electric bill. All those in favor?" They all raised their hands. "None opposed, so the motion passes. Well that's not too bad. The toilet paper alone ought to last at least a couple of weeks. Next on the agenda, any gossip or news that we need to know about?" 

"I saw Daniels get in trouble again for skateboarding today!" Pietro piped up.

"Let me rephrase that," Lance groaned. "Any news or gossip that we actually care about did anyone hear today?" 

"I heard something," Tabitha said. "I was in the girl's bathroom when I overheard Rogue talking to Kitty. I didn't hear the entire conversation but from what I gather Xavier was using Cerebro and he found out there's a ton of new mutants out there."

"What?" Lance blinked. "What about Kitty?"

"Stay focused will you Lance?" Todd groaned. "Keep talking Tabby." 

"Yeah he was using it for something and Rogue overheard him mention that there are more and more mutants popping up all over the world," Tabitha said. "That's all I could get out of them 'cause they clammed up as soon as they saw me. I wonder why? I mean what have they got to hide?"

"Terrific, you know what that means," Pietro groaned. 

"Kitty wasn't talking about me?" Lance asked.

"No Einstein," Pietro snapped. "It means the X-Geeks are gonna get more members! Wonderful. Just what we need around here. More losers that are gonna push us around!" 

"Maybe not," Fred said. "Maybe some of them will come to our side. Tabby did."

"Something tells me not too many of them are gonna give up a cushy mansion for our place," Todd grumbled. "But Fred's gotta point. We need more people too. It ain't fair that they get all the new recruits and we get zip! At least when Mystique was around we had a chance yo." 

"You're right Toad," Pietro said. "From now on we keep our eyes open. You never know where we can find new mutants or allies. Good work Tabitha!" 

"You didn't find out anything else Kitty said by any chance?" Lance asked. "Like about anyone else for instance?"

"Lance will you give it a rest for a minute?" Tabitha shouted. "Anybody else have any news or something? Anything so we don't have to listen to Lance whine about Kitty for four hours."

"Uh, I saw Blue Boy hanging out more with that Amanda chick," Todd said. 

"What?" Tabitha glared. 

"Okay next order of business!" Lance wisely decided it was time to change the subject. "Somebody's gotta do the dishes around here! I mean we have a pile of them that hasn't been washed…well since I don't know when."

"Well it ain't my turn to wash them!" Todd said. "It's Pietro's!"

"No it isn't!" Pietro spoke up. "It's Fred's turn!"

"Uh uh," Fred shook his head. "I did them last time!"

"No you didn't!" Lance snapped. "I did! And I'm not going to do it again unless one of you jerks takes a turn and washes them!" 

"We don't have too!" Pietro snapped. "I stole new dishes!"

"But what about that pile?" Lance pointed to the mountain of dishes left in the sink.

Tabitha created a small energy bomb and threw it in the pile of dishes. The boys covered their heads as it exploded, creating dust and scattering little pieces all over the room. "What pile?" She smiled sweetly. 

"Well that's one way to solve the problem," Todd said. 

"Moving on," Lance sighed looking at his agenda. "I'm almost afraid to ask this, but has anyone done any laundry lately? I swear I saw one of the towels moving this morning." 

"Hey don't look at us," Tabitha said. "It was Pietro's turn."

"Was not!" Pietro snapped. "You can't make me!" 

"All those in favor of Pietro doing the laundry say aye!" Lance said. 

"Aye!" Everyone but Pietro raised his or her hands.

"The ayes have it!" Lance snapped. "Pietro do the laundry!" 

"You want your laundry done?" Pietro raced outside and brought in a hose and turned it on full blast. "Here!" 

"AGGGH!" Lance yelped as he was doused with water. "I'll get you Pietro!" Lance ran after Pietro. Of course Pietro ran circles around him. 

Tabitha shook her head. "Oh well I guess that leaves more toys for me," She reached for the toys in the box. "Oh look! Dopey!" 

"Hey I want Dopey!" Todd grabbed the toy.

"Tough!" Tabitha grabbed it as well and they started a tug of war, screaming at each other. 

"Mine!" Todd shouted.

"Give it!" Tabitha shouted.

"Pietro come back here!" Lance snarled running all over the place.

"Nyaaaahhhh!" Pietro blew a raspberry. "Can't catch me! HAHAHAHAHA!" 

"Mine!" Todd shouted.

"NO!" Tabitha snapped, still not letting go. 

Fred watched the chaos and took the notepaper. "Meeting adjourned after everybody went nuts," He said as he wrote. "Decided to never, ever, ever, ever, ever have another meeting ever again." 


End file.
